A need to measure exact spray patterns and directions of fire suppression systems used to halt fire or extreme heat is well established. For example, specific sprays are used in restaurant kitchens with such sprays designed to properly cover various appliances, as they are in other industries. One example of such includes 11 exacting nozzle types including: 1. ½N=flow in a fan pattern; 2. 1F=flow in a wide pattern; 3. 1W=flow in a wide pattern; 4. 1N=flow in a narrow pattern; 5. 2W=2 flows in a wide pattern; 6. 230=2 flows in a 30 degree pattern; 7. 245=2 flows in a 45 degree pattern; 8. 260=2 flows in a 60 degree pattern; 9. 290=2 flows in a 90 degree pattern; 10. 2120=2 flows in a 120 degree pattern; and 11. 3N=3 flows in a narrow pattern.
These nozzles are visually quite similar and have various common parts. However, each nozzle tip is designed for quite specific application. It is noted that sprays in use in industries such as the restaurant field require extremely exact placement in order to ensure pattern and directional spray issuance over the various appliances and areas within such environments. Spray testing devices to date have proven inadequate in that the need for a multi-adjustable device to match a plurality of spray nozzles exemplified above to determine both direction and correct spray pattern has not been fulfilled. Single devices for each nozzle have proven impractical and expensive. A device for use with multiple nozzles, with adjustable appliance specificity is needed, wherein one device can be fitted to a variety of nozzles, via adapter, to visually determine direction and spray pattern applicable to each appliance nozzle, nozzles as exemplified by those above.
The present appliance specific laser aiming device removably attaches to an existing fire suppressant nozzle adapter and fulfills this need.